d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar
The Templar History: Edmund Blake, Professor of Medieval History was vacationing in Edinburgh when his life took a surprising turn. Walking an unfamiliar street, he noticed a disheveled man lying, bleeding by the side of the road. Blake quickly moved to the aid of the man, asking what the matter was. Apparently, that was the right question. The man explained that he had been waiting for him. Blake was suspicious, but accepted out of politeness when the man offered him a drink form his hip flask, only to see the alleyway melt away, replaced by a shining palace. The man before him was no longer disheveled, but clad in ornate robes and holding a simple wooden cup instead of a hip flask. The man identified himself as the Fisher King, and explained that Blake had been chosen to be Earth’s new Grail Knight, given great power but charged with using that power for the benefit of others. Returning to his native Boston, Blake adventured for a few years as a member of that city’s official super team, the Minutemen. Recently, however, the Fisher King visited him again and urged him to accept a position as head of the history department at Freedom City university. He hasn’t figured out why this new job is so important yet, but he’s willing to wait around long enough to find out. '' ''Personality: The Templar behaves like an idealized knight - he’s brave, charming, and honorable to a fault. In the Blake persona, he’s much more low key, with a dry wit that the Templar doesn’t seem to share. Appearance: Edmund Blake is a slim man in his mid to late fifties. His blond hair has almost completely grayed, and he wears thick glasses and sensible academic tweed. The Templar is at least a foot taller, powerfully built, and appears to be in his early thirties. The Templar wears a simple black bodysuit underneath a white tabard adorned marked with St. George’s cross. Blake is able to switch between the two personae at will, with no mystic words of power or enchanted walking sticks required. Powers/Tactics: The Templars powers are very straightforward. He’s superhumanly strong, highly resistant to injury, and can fly very very fast. Blake ages normally in his human form, but not as the Templar. The Templar PL 10 (156 pp) Str 20, Dex 12, Con 20, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 10 Melee +10 (+11 Unarmed - Damage +13B (punch) Ranged +10 Init. +1 (Dex) Saves - Damage +5, Fort +9, Will +5, Ref +5 Defense 16 Speed 30’ (fly 45’) Hero points 5 Skills: Knowledge (History) +17, Knowledge (All Others) +7, Science (Archeology) +11, Languages (French, German, Latin) Feats: All out Attack, Skill Focus (Knowledge: History), Talented (K: History, S: Archeology), Identity Change Powers: *'Super Strength +8' - Protection, Immunity +3 (Aging, Pressure, Cold) source - Mystical *'Flight +9' - Super Flight source - Mystical *'Amazing Save (Reflex) +4' - Fortitude, Will source - Mystical *'Super Intelligence +5 '- Only applies to Knowledge skills source - Training Category:Mutants and Masterminds NPC